


Muse

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rope Bondage, yuki creates on horny energy like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Muses can be fickle creatures, but luckily, Yuki knows how to catch his.





	Muse

Sometimes, the inspiration for songwriting could be harder to find than meat Momo wouldn’t eat.

Even more so when there was a deadline to catch.

Thankfully, along the years, Yuki had found a reliable muse.

"Nng… Yuki, that's too tight…" Momo too, along the years, had learned that it was better tell his lover right off if something felt uncomfortable - it might take a while before Yuki caught his inspiration and didn’t require his assistance anymore.

"Oh, sorry. Is that better?" 

"Mm… Yeah, that's good." Yuki finished the adjustments and stood back to admire his work.

Most visitors to Yuki's studio thought the futon was for naps - which, admittedly, he did take too, if he wasn't in that much of a rush. But that was not its main purpose - - 

Kneeling on top of it was Momo, pink rope skillfully draped around his body. Legs folded over and frogtied in place, he was kneeling on the futon, peeking at Yuki over his shoulder. More rope circled across Momo’s chest and upper arms, digging into the black sleeveless turtleneck he was wearing, going above and below his pecs to generously accentuate them. Behind the man's back, his arms were secured together at the wrists, leaving little room to move save for his fingers. His jeans had been discarded before and Momo was left with the underwear Yuki had requested, tight, short black boxers with pink accents on the waistband.

Having always been a sporty type who wouldn't stay still, getting used to being restrained so had taken Momo some time at first. He still wasn't sure how exactly tying him up helped his partner with writing music - not that he understood the process overall very well anyway, and Yuki wasn't good at explaining - but hearing it "calls the music within him" was good enough. If it was something he could do to help Yuki, Momo was ready for anything.

...still, even if he'd discovered he also somewhat enjoyed the practice, it never got less embarrassing to have Yuki just stare at him like that. The gaze of his icy eyes was intense, accompanied by a fond smile with a hint of desire. Momo twisted his body around, attempted to stretch his arms to test his restrains, and groaned when he reached the limits right off. He saw excitement flare up on Yuki's face.

"...you are so beautiful…" Yuki mumbled, more to himself than actually addressed to Momo, but the bound muse blushed anyway.

"Nnn… so this is good?" he replied. Yuki took a moment to react.

“Huh? Yeah, wonderful…” his partner felt distant, somehow absent, and Momo knew that meant he was listening - listening to the music inside, as Yuki had put it. He kept staring at Momo, occasionally moving his head to alter the angle or taking a step to the side.

Momo fell silent, not wanting to interrupt. For a moment he observed Yuki, still smiling faintly at the sight while absent-mindedly fiddling with his hair. He found it quite endearing, and Yuki was always cool no matter what he was doing - but he’d have plenty of time to stare, so Momo opted to rest his neck in normal position.

Slowly and deliberately, he pushed against the ropes on his upper arms, then pulled on his wrists, rope digging into his skin. Panting and making exaggerated noises of struggle, he grappled with the frogtie. None of the bindings would let up, but that was not the goal; Momo had learned Yuki enjoyed seeing he couldn’t get away, and he was nothing if not a showman. Besides alleviating the boredom of just waiting in bondage as Yuki got to work, Momo had also grown to enjoy the restraints confining him. He wanted nothing more than to devote his life to Yuki, and ropes lovingly tied by his darling were the perfect physical embodiment of it.

“Momo.” He snapped to attention.  
“Y-yes?!”   
“Face here.”

Yuki was standing next to his chair by his work station. With some difficulty Momo shuffled to turn on his knees. Yuki smiled faintly and leaned lightly on the chair while continuing gazing at his partner. Fairly sure the man was staring at his chest bulging between the ropes, Momo felt self-conscious again; he should commit to working out more and build muscle… He should ask Ryunosuke for tips…

For the first time after they started, Yuki turned away from Momo to scribble down something. Momo watched him look at whatever he’d just put on paper for a moment, add something and proceed to sit down, spinning the chair back in Momo’s direction. Leaning forward and resting his head on his hand, Yuki stared more intensely than before, as if looking for something specific. Momo wriggled in his bindings, puffing his chest best he could. He grunted in delight; the rope was so tight and reassuring, he only belonged to Yuki… Glancing down, his excitement was beginning to show through his tight, thin underwear. Momo cursed himself for getting so into it too early. 

Suddenly he heard Yuki quietly humming. There was no clear melody, barely a few repeating notes, slightly differing in pitch and length each time. Momo couldn't really make sense of it, but he listened intently, observing Yuki's eyes largely staring into an unseen distance instead of at his partner.

As suddenly as it had started, Yuki's humming stopped, he sat up straight and turned to his table, scribbling down more than before. Depending on the song, Yuki would oft write notes and thoughts on paper first, forming an idea of what he wanted to try before digging out any instruments, whether that was his guitar or a computer. Momo had had the privilege of looking at the notes afterwards - they made absolutely no sense to him, or to his knowledge, anyone other than Yuki. Maybe Ban-san could decipher them as well?, Momo pondered, watching Yuki occasionally write something down, hum another set of notes, make adjustments to what he'd written before, experimentally tap a rhythm on the table. Yuki was so passionate about his music it just melted Momo's heart, he was so privileged to witness the birth of some of the best songs in the world--

His gaze was suddenly met by Yuki's, almost startling the tied man.

"Ah… You can lay down now if you want", Yuki said, pulling a stray strand of hair back behind his ear. He glanced at Momo for a moment, tapping his foot to an unheard rhythm then returned to his papers. Momo stayed upright a bit longer, lightly changing his weight between his legs until deciding he'd be more comfortable getting off his knees and laid down on his side. The man turned to lay on his back, shifting around until he found the best position to relax despite his bound arms underneath. Momo kept his eyes on Yuki, admiring his partner’s dedication to his work, his music… Their music. His heart skipped a beat.

Yuki didn't keep clocks on the studio's walls, so Momo couldn't keep track of how much time had passed. He alternated between admiring his darling and trying to keep his body as spry as possible, stretching the muscles he could and rolling his joints. Occasionally he caught Yuki sneaking another peek at him, and exaggerated his position in response.

After a while, Yuki started taking more pauses, scrapping more of what he’d written down and scoffing at what he didn’t. Finally, he crashed against the back of his chair and laid there with his eyes closed. Just as Momo began to suspect he was going to fall asleep, Yuki slowly opened his eyes.

“...I need more…” he mumbled. Momo blinked.

“...huh?” 

Yuki turned to look at him, expression a curious mix of gentleness, desire and determination. 

“Can I do more?” 

Momo felt his cheeks flush. As his heartbeat spiked the man twisted in his restraints, failing to hide his excitement.

“Uuh… y-yeah, go ahead…” Yuki jumped up from his chair surprisingly energetically, reaching his storage cabinet with just a few brisk steps. Grabbing a few things he then hopped over to his partner and knelt down, placing his loot on the futon beside him. Momo glanced over and inhaled sharply.

“Ah… Yuki, wait... Can I stretch my legs first?” he pleaded. Yuki met his eyes, clearly eager to proceed, but smiled after a pause.

“...of course.” He reached for the ropes keeping Momo’s ankles folded to his thighs and started undoing them with expertise accumulated over the years. He soon finished the knots on one leg and loosened the rope, then scooted over to the other leg while Momo stretched the limb straight to its full length, sighing in delight. After Yuki finished releasing the other leg, Momo happily extended them both and bent the knees back and forth. The leg beside Yuki suddenly stopped in its tracks when Yuki grabbed it from below and kissed his thigh.

“Your arms okay?” the composer asked, and Momo smiled in response.

“Uh-huh. Totally fine." Yuki nodded and moved towards the edge of the futon, sliding his arm along Momo's leg until he got to the foot. He took hold of it with one hand on each side and moved his thumbs along the sole in circular motions.

"And your legs?"

"Ooh… Mmm… just a liiittle more…" Momo grunted, more pleased with Yuki servicing him than the quality of the massage, but enjoying it nonetheless. The tiny laugh Yuki let slip was a certain sign that even if this was delaying him getting back to writing music, he would never consider it time wasted. He stole a glance at the toys he'd picked out, but moved on to lightly massage the other foot, drawing some more satisfied moans from Momo.

"Mm, ahhh, okay, okay, we can go on," the man managed to mumble. Yuki instantly let the leg drop from his grasp and reached for his ropes, making Momo giggle at his enthusiasm. Leaning over his partner’s lower body to reach his equipment, Yuki’s eyes were drawn to the black boxers still covering Momo’s virtue. He backed up to clap his hands on Momo’s hips, grabbed the waistband and started pulling them down.

“Woah! Y-yuki…!” the man gasped in surprise. Yuki turned to look him in the eye.

“Not okay…?” 

Momo sighed. How was this man so adorable even while doing something as sexy as undressing another man…

“No, go ahead, I just… I was surprised,” he mumbled his explanation. Yuki smiled at him and got right back to business, yanking the underwear right to Momo’s knees in one fell swoop and prompting a cute squeal from the man, his slightly aroused cock now resting freely on his nude lower body. After discarding the garment Yuki picked up the ropes he’d tied Momo’s legs with before, then guided him to fold one of his legs again. Momo obediently held the limb in place as rope was wrapped around, this time at the middle of his thighs and calves. Yuki coiled the cord around several times then coaxed the line between the bent leg and around the rope, tightening it and finally securing the whole tie. Momo groaned as his leg was pulled into a tight bundle, reveling in being at Yuki's mercy. After finishing the knots, Yuki gently stroked his hand over the leg and inspected his work.

“Does that feel alright?” he asked, lightly pulling on the ropes. Momo gasped in reply.

“Hnn… yes…” 

Satisfied with the answer, Yuki moved on to tie up Momo’s other leg, mirroring the ropes around the other limb. Once done, he pushed the leg down toward Momo's stomach and then to the side. Momo whimpered in embarrassment, perhaps also excitement, as Yuki's gaze moved between his ass and the toys he'd picked out before. The composer reached over and picked up a metal ring. Momo’s breath was heavy. Yuki brought the ring to the base of Momo’s cock, inserted one of his balls through it, then the other, and finally gently but determinedly guided the shaft through as well. Momo gasped as the stainless steel found its place, for now a rather gentle sensation around his balls and cock. 

Yuki grabbed his partner and sloppily slid his hand across the length, squeezing the predominantly flaccid flesh. Momo was troubled, trying to decide between averting his gaze in embarrassment, or watching his beautiful Yuki pleasure him with that deft, slender hand.

"Nnn… Ohhh… Ahh!" he groaned as Yuki hastened the initially slow, tantalizing pace. He felt the cock in his hand grow hard as blood rushed in, responding to his touch. Slowing down again, Yuki pulled on the whole shaft a few times, loosened his grip and softly brushed his fingers first against the testicles then along the length. Momo gasped in disappointment as Yuki soon abandoned his cock, the hardness now bulging from the ring restricting its base. He knew Yuki would do so - they weren't done yet, after all; yet he still yearned for Yuki to touch him more, he wanted Yuki now and not later… But he was a good boy, he wouldn’t complain. He was helping Yuki and it felt good, and after Yuki was done, he knew he would feel so good, better than good, blissful and ethereal beyond belief. So Momo breathed deep, slowly, watched Yuki lean back again and consider. The man leaned back down and over to the side, picking up another toy he’d selected. Momo’s eyes widened.

“Eh… th-that too…?” 

“You don’t want to…?” Yuki’s voice was mildly troubled. A hint of disappointment if he had to stop before going as far as he wanted, but mostly concern that he would make his precious Momo uncomfortable or anxious.

“Ah, no, I don’t mind…! Just… whew. That’s gonna... be… intense…” Momo almost lost his words as he watched Yuki position himself between his lover’s legs, then teasingly run his finger along the toy, showing off the shape, a small smirk forming on his features after Momo’s response alleviated his concerns. He swiftly picked up their lube and spread it across the toy he’d chosen, delightfully aware that Momo was watching every deliberate move as his slender finger slid across the surface. Yuki removed his hand, fingers still graciously covered in the substance. He briefly played around Momo’s hole before plunging in a finger, then a second digit, prepared him with skill gained from experience. He listened to Momo gasping in pleasure, he was hot inside, gladly yielded to the intrusion. Yuki smiled and withdrew his fingers. Slowly, gently, he inserted the prostate massager, Momo’s moaning intensifying as he hit the right spot. Yuki rolled his finger on the outer part to rub it against his lover’s perineum.

“Nnn… aahhh…!” Momo’s cries were intoxicating, Yuki felt his body, soul, inspiration rejuvenating. He stood up, admiring his beautiful Momo, tied up and adjusting to the cock ring and prostate massager. His heart was swelling with love and flowing with music. Yuki watched until Momo’s breathing calmed down and the man’s gaze was more focused on him again. He knelt down beside his lover and gently brushed his hand through Momo's hair, then thoughtfully slid a thumb across the man's cheek. Yuki collected the last of the toys he'd laid on the floor, dangling the ball gag above Momo's face, watching his expression. Momo swallowed but didn't flinch, eyeing the gag before turning his gaze to Yuki, who smiled in reply. He leaned down to softly kiss Momo before firmly gripping the gag on both sides of the ball, guiding it into Momo's obediently open mouth. He checked the metal rings or leather straps weren't hurting Momo's lips or skin, confirmed by a nod from his tied partner, and buckled the gag in place low behind the dark-haired head. 

As he got up again, Yuki made sure Momo saw him pick up the remote for the massager. Momo tensed up, but Yuki didn’t power the toy on yet. He watched his lover squirm, muffled groans trying to escape the gag when his movement caused the massager to rub against his prostate. 

Smiling and humming quietly, Yuki walked away to the other side of the room, wiped his hands on tissues he’d prepared, picked up one of his guitars and went to his desk.

Soon he was strumming away on it, short repeating but varying melodies. Sometimes he didn’t like Momo listening in when he was still looking for the direction, and used an electric guitar and headphones; but today he didn’t mind, plucking on his acoustic guitar with the occasional glance at his tightly bound muse. Momo tried to even his breath, but found it difficult as even slight movements were enough to arouse him all over again, whether it was the ropes nuzzling his body and skin, or the toy enticing him even more intimately. And just as he thought he had regained control, if not of the situation on the whole then at least his own body, Yuki would flick the switch on the remote and merciless vibrations sent him quivering and moaning wildly once more.

"Mmm!! Mm… Mnnn…!!" 

And once Momo was riled up again, the massager was remotely powered down, leaving him yearning for more; more stimulation inside, more friction on his cock, more Yuki touching him… Once settled down, he glanced at Yuki, again more focused on his guitar and marking down his search for a melody. Momo hastily turned away and came to face his own debauchered state. Chest still heaving to a greater extent than usual, ropes squeezing on either side of his bosom, shirt slightly dragged up from his shifting about on the futon, revealing muscle he had been working on. Below the shirt, his reddening erection longed for attention, precum glistening at the tip. Rocking his tied legs around in frustration, the movement caused the toy in his ass to rub against him again.

“Nnm… ghf…” Momo felt the saliva spill over from his mouth, forced to stay open by the gag. 

Without ever turning to look, Yuki flicked the massager on for a moment, drawing more trembling and moans from his partner. Momo wasn’t sure if Yuki had wanted to hear him, or if he was just teasing him further while he was helpless to resist. The end result was the same regardless; Momo squirming in fleeting pleasure before being left whimpering for more.

The pattern repeated several times over - Yuki working, giving his music approximate corporeal form, until he wished to renew the inspiration, strengthen the melody inside. He would then use the remote and tease his beautiful Momo to his limits, enjoy the lewd show only he was allowed to witness. And Yuki would stop the toy before it could bring Momo over the edge, keeping him in this aroused state, steadily descending to desperation for release, both from his bonds and the seemingly endless tormenting pleasure.

Both of them had lost track how long it had been, before Yuki took one more look at what his inspirations and work had brought to life on paper, written between the staves, nodded to himself, put down the guitar and stretched his arms out.

“Mm… I think I can make something with these…” Yuki stood up, smirking at the look of relief and excitement spreading on Momo’s features as he heard the words. Taking in the moment, he sauntered to his bound partner, pulling his hair off his loose ponytail while looking down at the tantalizingly lewd sight. Releasing his own erection from its confines, Yuki dropped his pants and underwear, stepped out of them and kicked them aside before sitting down between Momo’s legs. He started undoing the ropes on his lover’s legs, taking a few short breaks to caress the well-formed limbs. Once the legs were free and Momo could bend them open, Yuki got on his knees and stepped over so that he was straddling the man. He reached for the lubricant he’d set aside before, covered a few fingers with it again and arched his back, body seductively flexed as he reached between his legs from behind. Pushing inside himself, Yuki gasped in delight of finally being touched after focusing on his music for so long. Spreading himself open, he tried to hold back his pleasured reactions, knowing the effect his moans and lewd expressions often had on the already on-edge Momo. Withdrawing his fingers, Yuki carefully wiped the excess lubricant on the expectant cock below him, confirming his suspicions that Momo probably wouldn't last long. Without the cock ring, he certainly would have come before Yuki was finished with his work. 

Holding Momo’s throbbing length in position Yuki lowered himself onto it, guiding the cock inside. They both groaned when Momo's tip pushed through into the hole, parted the inner walls and went deeper into Yuki.

"Mm… aahh…" Yuki's moans were intoxicating, Momo almost felt dizzy. Yuki was finally there for him, to reward him after he held on so well for his partner’s sake. His thick, heated cock was piercing Yuki's ass, slowly inching deeper and deeper until he was completely buried. Yuki paused to sit on Momo, gasping while adjusting to the hardness splitting him; Momo admired the beauty of his partner, chest heaving under his tight, plain t-shirt, pale slender legs giving support on each side, expression pleasured yet composed. Momo was desperate for Yuki to move, give his throbbing cock the friction he _ needed _ \- but he also felt the pressure built up, and knew it would be very brief.

"Nnn…" he whimpered; Yuki replied with a smile. 

"It's okay. You did well," he cooed, slowly rocking his hips a few times before jumping to a hastier pace, clenching around Momo's cock. 

"Nnhh… Mmff…!!" moaning behind the gag, Momo lost all control, orgasm jolting through his body as his cock twitched, cum gushing out to fill up Yuki's ass. After building up the tension so long, the release was intense; his legs jerked involuntarily, arms yanked against the restraints, vision momentarily whited out as he threw his head back in gratification.

Yuki followed watchfully that Momo didn't end up hurting himself, riding out the orgasm on the cock, drops of cum dripping out. As Momo settled and calmed down, Yuki sat back on top of him, dick still buried in him - - Momo may have finished, but he didn't want to lose the feeling of being filled yet.

While Momo's eyes regained focus, Yuki grabbed his own dick, hard and eager but not as thoroughly teased as Momo's had been. He began stroking the shaft, quietly groaning as the tension grew. Small twists of his hips pushed the softening cock inside him more against different sides, drawing out satisfied gasps. Yuki stroked harder, faster, a loving heat burning hotter inside when he met eyes with Momo, love of his life and sunshine of his days. Momo was so good to him, such a sweet boy agreeing to his kinky requests… that loving gaze in his afterglow, trails of drool messily dripping down along his face, ropes still constricting him in that sexy sleeveless shirt… _ What an erotic sight… _Yuki groaned. He breathed faster along his hand sliding back and forth over his cock, pressure building up. His other hand reached down to caress Momo’s slim yet toned body, caressing his stomach under the shirt before leaning forward to reach his chest, fondling the breast through the slim-fitted shirt.

“Mm… aah…” Yuki arched over him, moaning and gasping in pleasure was the most beautiful sight Momo could imagine, slender fingers and palm jerking across his own swelling cock. He could hear in Yuki’s voice he was close, he wanted to touch his love, suck him off, fuck him hard; Momo instinctively tried to buck his hips but Yuki’s weight firmly on top of him was enough to reduce his tired attempt to more of a twitch. Soft as it had gone, his dick buried within Yuki still elicited a small reaction with the movement, a tiny yelp amidst huffing as he reached his peak, some desperate stroking, over the edge and climax. Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, gasping, trying to keep his palm in motion while he ejaculated, cum spilling onto Momo's body. His jerking motions slowed down, ceased, breathing heavy but becoming steadier. Yuki opened his eyes and met Momo's, smiled, leaned down all the way so their faces were right before each other's. He hastily wiped his hand on the sheet spread over the futon and signaled for Momo to lift his head a bit, so he could reach behind and open the clasp on the gag. Momo gasped after the ball was gently removed from his mouth and set aside.

"Ahh...Yuki…" he mumbled, enjoying his lover's deft fingers softly drawing through his hair. Then Yuki wiped the sides of Momo's mouth with his hand and swabbed it on the sheet again - he'd need to change it afterwards anyway - and gently kissed his partner. Lips caressed, tongues greeted and lightly played around - there was no rush in the tender moment. Eventually Yuki pulled away. 

"I should untie you…" he stated, slowly pushing himself upright. As much as Momo enjoyed being completely at Yuki's mercy, his stiff arms and shoulders were eager to agree. Yuki hoisted himself up on his knees, grunting when Momo's cock finally slipped out, cum dripping down after. He guided Momo to roll over to his stomach, only remembering the massager still inside the man when he heard a small moan as Momo turned his hips. Yuki backed up to get a better angle, firmly took hold of the part of the toy outside and slowly pulled it out - Momo gasped when a thicker curve plunged its way back out. After discarding the massager and playfully grabbing Momo’s cute butt, Yuki moved to help the man sit up and reached to gently free his cock from the ring. Momo lazily watched his movements, flushed and worn out from being so on edge for so long.

Yuki got to work on the ropes, finding the end of the topmost rope where he'd tucked it far away from Momo's reach, pushing it back through the loops and loosening the knots. Determinedly but without rushing he uncoiled the bindings, undid more knots and steadily took apart most of the restraints. He lingered a bit when only Momo’s wrist remained bound - releasing his arms came with the feeling of losing the upper hand, even when he knew Momo would agree to let him tie him up again anytime he asked. Yuki sighed and untied the remaining rope, grabbing onto Momo’s shoulders and briefly rubbing as his lover groaned in relief and stretched his arms out.

“Stretch, go take a shower and get rest.” Yuki’s words were more of a kind request than order, and exactly what Momo had intended regardless. He twisted his back around, reached back and forth with his arms, rolled his shoulders in wide arcs. He moved on to his legs, extending and pulling, sighing contently as his muscles and joints finally got the motion they’d longed for. Momo knew Yuki was watching his still mostly naked body, but he chose to ignore it, focusing on wherever he wanted to stretch next. Eventually he got up, flexed about a little more, and sighed. Momo turned to look at his partner, lazily gathering up their equipment strewn across the futon.

“Wanna shower with me?”, he offered. Yuki paused to think.

“...tempting, but I think not this time… I’ll just… clean up a little for now,” he finally replied. Momo was slightly disappointed, but had anticipated this.

“You’re gonna keep working?”

Yuki nodded.

“Yeah… I still have the flow going… better hang onto it with the deadline looming…” he started gathering the sheet off the futon. Momo hesitated.

“Can I… come sleep here?” he eventually asked. Yuki turned to look up at him, surprised. He considered.

“...well, I can get my headphones, but I’m not compromising with anything else I need. ...if that’s alright, I suppose you can,” Yuki agreed. He could dim the lights that were further from his desk, too, but he would absolutely prioritize his work. Momo could always sleep in their bed if it bothered him. Momo’s reply was a gentle smile.

“Okay! Thanks, Yuki! I’ll get the bedding after I shower!” He carefully bent down, kissed Yuki on the cheek and helped him gather everything in need of cleansing within the protective bed sheet, and took off carrying the whole package. Yuki smiled, got up and sauntered after him to freshen up and make some tea before returning to his music. 

After a while, Momo also returned, clean, mostly dried up and clad in pajamas, damp hair still revealing he’d just showered. He spread out the fresh sheet over the futon and laid down his blanket and pillow before skipping over to Yuki.

“Good night, darling~! Don’t stay up too late!” Momo cooed and gave him a light, sweet kiss on the lips. Yuki laughed and petted his shower-fresh hair.

“Can’t promise, but let’s hope so. Good night, Momo.”

Momo returned to the futon and snuggled up between the sheets. Yuki watched on from his chair, smiling at the adorable, cosy scene and Momo’s happy sigh once he was comfortably settled. Very soon Yuki could tell he had dozed off, but kept watching his calm breathing and peaceful expression for a moment.

Truly, he was blessed to have a real-life angel as muse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to not leave your peaches in bondage for too long, even if you are Yuki of Re:vale
> 
> I consider this my magnum opus (lol) and hope you enjoyed reading ♡♡  
I finally wrote what I set out to do when I decided to brave writing again... very bondage-centric Re:vale fic... My career has peaked  
Special thanks to [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile) as always w


End file.
